The Dark Lord's Daughter
by calypsopotter18
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered about Voldemort's personal life? What he did he do for fun? If he dated one of his death eaters? Well in this case he has (we just don't know who)! Meet Arianna Riddle the Dark Lord's Daughter. This books travels between her and Draco's perspectives to discover what this is like for both of them. Book starts in the Half Blood Prince. Draco and Voldemort OOC
1. DRACO 1

**DRACO**

There was something about her that intrigued me. Maybe it was the fact that she was unattainable. Maybe it was the fact that she was beautiful. I really didn't know. As I watched her walk into the drawing room, her long pale blond hair moving with every step, it took all of my strength to not leap up and kiss her, or something else idiotic. She hardly acknowledged me as she went to stand by her father. The Dark Lord, my parent's master. Who her mother was, was a mystery to us all. The only person who truly knew was The Dark Lord himself. I don't think she even knew. I discreetly looked her over. She was wearing long sleeve black t-shirt, black converse high tops and dark black jeans that fit her extremely well. She had piercing gray eyes, like her fathers used to be. It made her feel even more off limits to me. She reminded me of Bellatrix a little bit. She didn't talk as much though. In fact, she hardly talked at all. Her nose and jawline supported this theory; as well the bloodlust in her eyes when we talked of Harry Potter. If anyone had real reason to hate him, it was her. He had practically killed her father. I returned my focus to the Dark Lord when he began speaking.

"I have a new focus. Harry Potter is still my number one priority but…" I watched her eyes fill with anger and pain. I could tell her father made her absolutely miserable, but she said nothing and never let on about it. As I watched her, I noticed a bruise under her left eye and a misalignment in the bridge of her nose. I would have to ask her about it later. My mother put her hand on my shoulder to bring me back to reality. The Dark Lord was standing directly in front of me. I straightened my posture on the wall that I'd been leaning against.

"Draco, I have an assignment for you." I cast my eyes down at my feet, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Yes my lord?" I inquired.

"You are to kill Albus Dumbledore." My head snapped up, terror filling my body.

"But sir," She stepped forward," He isn't even a deatheater." Voldemort looked back at his daughter, a mixture of anger and thought covering his face and filling his eyes.

"True, you have a point, Arianna. We can take care of that little snag very easily though, but not now of course. We will meet in a week's time at Borgin and Burkes at six o'clock p.m. don't be late. Come with me Arianna." She followed him out of the room. I waited a few moments, and then walked out after her. In a few seconds, I caught up with her. I grabbed her arm to stop her. She grimaced and spun on her heel.

"What do you want Draco?" She said, irritated. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

"I wanted to know what happened to your eye, nose," I pulled up her right sleeve to discover several black bruises," and arm." She pulled her sleeve down quickly.

"It's really nothing Draco. I'll see you later." She glared at me, and rushed off to join her father, who hadn't seemed to notice her absence and had continued walking. I was still amazed to see how well she covered up emotion. She was strong. She was amazing.


	2. ARIANNA 2

**ARIANNA**

I walked away from Draco as quickly as possible. I really disliked him, especially the way he looked at me during meetings and other such events. Thank God I didn't go to Hogwarts with him. Not that I went to school anyway. But the way he was concerned with all of my various ailments scared me off. All they were were accidents from training sessions with my father that I'd been too lazy to fix. I weaved my way through the hallways until I found the room I was looking for; Lucius Malfoy's old office; my father's new office. I opened and shut the door as quickly as I could. My father was standing behind the desk, deep in thought. He looked up at me when I entered.

"I have a brilliant plan." He said.

"Oh, then please, enlighten me." I said sitting down, sarcasm dripping. He glared at me with intensity, but I was beyond used to it.

"You're going to help Draco Malfoy." I choked on air.

"I don't have anything against Dumbledore! I don't even go to Hogwarts, or school for that matter. Besides, I hate Draco. He's a moron and a snob." I protested.

"Malfoy doesn't have anything against the man either, but he has family honor to regain. You're going to act as a transfer student from Salem Academy in America. I don't care if you hate Malfoy. You'll have other priorities."

"Please explain." I said, dreading the answer.

"I need you to become close with Potter. You'll find out Order secrets and his weaknesses. It will give us an even greater chance of winning this war." I opened my mouth to continue protesting, but my father cut me off.

"You don't have a choice, so don't even try. Narcissa has set everything up with Severus. You're posing as Arianna Malfoy, Draco's cousin. You're a pure blood. You're in Slytherin. There will be further argument on this subject. Leave me be, Arianna. I will call on you later for a training session." I left without another word. This dismissal was totally normal. I walked back to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed, taking in my surroundings. Navy blue walls, hardwood floors, and a bookshelf are what caught my eye. I walked over to the shelf and grabbed a notebook off of it. I sat down again and flipped through the pages. Drawings of dark marks, wands, and other things flew by my face. I shut the notebook and rolled up my left sleeve. I looked down at my dark mark, a blemish that had been there since I was a year old. I can't say I ever truly resented my father, but when it came to my relationship with him, I felt more like a regular death eater rather than his daughter. I can't say it truly bothered me. I rolled my sleeve back down and ended my little pity party. I needed to keep it together, for my own sake.

**. . . .**

I had to go to Madame Malkin's with Draco and Narcissa before the ceremony. My father didn't want me around beforehand, and I needed robes for Hogwarts anyway. After we grabbed my robes, I had to stay while Draco had his new dress robes fitted. The shop was dead most of the time, which was good because I don't trust a single person on this planet. Literally everyone I see I look at with more suspicion than most people can muster in an entire year. I leaned against a wall in the back corner, watching Draco fight with his mother about his new robes. Rolling my eyes, I took in my surroundings. Survival skills that I had developed kicked in. Plenty of places to hide, quiet, and very empty, this was a great place for a getaway or just to hide. I heard the bells clang as the door opened in the front. I buried myself further in the corner. Not that I was hidden from view entirely, but it helped a little bit. Three people came into view; one that I recognized, and two that I didn't.

"Potter." Draco snarled, glaring at Potter. I made eye contact with the girl. She looked at me with curiosity.

"Who's this Malfoy? Finally find a girl desperate enough to date you?" The red headed boy asked. I gagged at the thought of it but stepped forward. It was time to start the charade.

"I'm Arianna Malfoy, Draco's cousin. I'm a transfer from Salem Academy in America. I'm starting in the same year as you all this year." I said, sounding perfectly normal and American.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Arianna. I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said civilly, although the boys were glaring at each other with ferocity. Hermione began talking with me, but I wasn't paying attention. I was listening to the harsh words behind us that were being thrown around by all. By the sound of it, the red haired boy's name was Ron Weasely, and everyone here hated each other. Once the wands were drawn, Madame Malkin broke up the fight.

"Stop all of this at once! I will not have a duel in my shop!" She said angrily.

"Come mother, we'll find better robes elsewhere." Draco and Narcissa walked out, and I unwillingly followed them out. We walked in silence until we reached Knockturn Alley.

"Where did you pull that from?" Draco asked. I looked behind me to help my paranoia.

"Trust me, you'll find out tonight." I muttered under my breath as we entered Borgin and Burkes. We walked over to the counter. Greyback was standing there, disgusting as ever.

"Ah, Arianna, Draco, Narcissa, you're all here. Let's head on up shall we?" I took the lead, and we walked up to the private room. My father accepted us at the door. I went and stood in the corner to watch. I had a feeling this wouldn't go down well for anyone; especially with the vanishing cabinet sitting in the middle of the room.


	3. DRACO 3

**DRACO**

I kneeled in front of the black cabinet, sleeve rolled up, and my eyes closed. I felt the small gust of wind as the Dark Lord's robes swept around me. Even with my eyes closed, I felt Arianna's eyes trained on me. I kept my head down, not wanting anyone to see the fear in my face.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been selected to kill Albus Dumbledore. But first, you are required to pledge service to me." Voldemort began. I opened my eyes, keeping them downcast. All I could see were his robes and her converse. Why was she standing with him? I saw the Dark Lord's wand lower towards my arm. My stomach dropped the second it touched me.

"Morsemorde." He spoke the spell quietly. Pain seared through my arm. I cried out, feeling like I was about to lose my arm. After five minutes of the torturous agony, I looked down to see the dark mark, jet black, on my forearm. I clutched my arm as the pain began to sear back into it. But, to prove I was a man and that I could do this, I rolled my sleeve back down and stood up. I felt Arianna's eyes on me again. I looked at her. Her eyes were half filled with pain, as if she remembered what it felt like. But they were also half full of humor, as if she enjoyed my pain. She probably did.

"Malfoy, do you know what this cabinet is?" Voldemort asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"No, my lord." I replied quietly, my eyes downcast. He pulled me over to cabinet, and I looked it over. All it seemed to me was a boring old black cabinet with no significance. Voldemort was looking at it with admiration, as though it held all of the world's secrets.

"This is a vanishing cabinet. There are only of few of them in the world. You are to use it to get into Hogwarts. There is a pair. The other is at the school, but it is broken. You are to fix it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my lord." I replied automatically. Did I really have a choice in this matter? No, but I had to do it. Not for Voldemort, but for my father. If I was ever going to anything great in this family, it would be this. I had to regain this honor that we had lost. I mean, my father was in Azkaban. At the time, I had no regrets. I looked up at Arianna again. She was looking at me with curiosity. It looked as though she didn't understand what was going on. But I was wrong; beyond wrong; that's for sure.

**. . . .**

"Draco, go get Arianna. She needs to be here as well." Bellatrix ordered a week after the ceremony, practically shoving me out of the drawing room. I walked up to Arianna's room and knocked on her door.

"Go away." She called from inside. It was as though she already knew it was me.

"Bellatrix needs you downstairs now. She says it's important." I said back. I heard her get up and walk across the room, her converse clad feet making the floor boards creak. She opened the door and scowled at me; the usual greeting from her on any given day.

"Do you have any idea what she wants?" She asked as we began walking back downstairs. I shook my head, wishing I had the courage to speak to her. We entered the drawing room. My mother, Bellatrix, Professor Snape, and the Dark Lord were all there. I felt particularly nervous. It was one thing to see Professor Snape at school, but he being at my home was just awkward.

"So, what's going on?" Arianna asked, getting straight to the point, as per usual.

"We're here to talk to you and Draco about Hogwarts this term." Snape responded. Arianna looked around the room nervously. It was the first time I'd ever seen her express an emotion other than annoyance and anger.

"This is required, Arianna. Now listen to Severus." Voldemort said. It was like he was reading her mind. Wait, he probably was. Arianna looked more uptight after that, but she stood there, waiting for the instructions that were about to be thrown her way.

"Draco," I straightened when Snape addressed me," Arianna is posing as your cousin from America. You are to treat her as such. Make sure she knows what she's doing, where she's going, how to act normal."

"You say it like I'm not a normal person." Arianna muttered under her breath. Snape glared at her, but he continued talking.

"She will have a few other priorities other than helping you. You need to stay focused. Do you understand me?" He asked. I nodded, wondering how I'd gotten myself into this mess.

"Arianna, do you know what you're doing?" The Dark Lord asked. She responded with a quick nod and eye roll.

"With that attitude, she fits in with American teenagers already." I joked. No one found the humor. Well, I tried didn't I?

"You may go Draco. Arianna, come with me. We need to discuss a few things." Voldemort said, ending our conversation. He walked out, and Arianna followed him. I stood in the drawing for a few minutes until everything I had just learned had sunk in. That's where Arianna had pulled her alibi from when we were in Madame Malkin's with Potter, Weasely, and Granger. I walked up to my bedroom and leaned against the door. This was going to be the strangest year I had ever had at Hogwarts. Shockingly, I couldn't wait.


	4. ARIANNA 4

**ARIANNA**

I couldn't believe where I was on September 1st. For the first time, I was actually going to Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't excited. I just was in denial. I walked into the train with Draco (not my idea) and followed him to the compartment where his friends were.

"Hey Draco, how was your summer?" As he slid open the compartment door, a black haired girl sat up straighter.

"Hey Pansy, it was fine." He said, sitting down next to her. I stood in the doorway, contemplating my options. I could sit with Draco and watch this girl fawn all over him, or I could find Potter and work on my real assignment. Helping Draco was just a cover story.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked, eyeing me warily.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Draco gestured to the seat across from him.

"I'm going to find somewhere else to sit." I closed the compartment door before Draco could argue with me anymore. I walked through the train for a few minutes until I found Potter's compartment. I slid open the door.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure. You're Arianna Malfoy, right?" Harry asked. I nodded and sat down next to Hermione. I opened my backpack and pulled out a notebook. I flipped through the pages, only mildly interested. I was listening to bits of the conversation going on around me. I caught little snippets, but it was nothing that would interest my father. Hermione peered over my shoulder, looking at the page I was staring at. The entire page was a bunch old doodles from when I was thirteen.

"So Arianna how's America? Do you miss it?" She said, trying to start up an interesting conversation. Unluckily for me, I wasn't prepared for this conversation.

"Um, I guess I do. My parents miss me I'm sure. Salem wasn't the best school, so I'm glad to be here. It's better than America here." (AUTHOR"S NOTE: I had to rip on my home country. I love America but I couldn't resist.)

"Well, that's good." Silence lingered in the compartment. I shut the notebook and leaned back against the seat. The awkwardness sort of lingered in the room. Eventually, Ron and Hermione left for prefect duties, leaving me and Harry alone. The need for revenge was building up inside me. I kept a cool composure and pretended to look out the window. We sat there in silence for what seemed like ages until the compartment door slid open. Ron and Hermione stepped back in

"Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment." Ron said, sitting down next to Harry. My face flushed when they mentioned Draco. Why were they talking about him? If they found him out, surely they would figure me out. My paranoia was trying to take over. I must've looked really odd because Hermione looked at me like I was mad.

"Arianna, are you alright?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned, which was something I was not used to hearing.

"Fine, I guess. I need to go find someone." I got up and left the compartment. I walked around for a few minutes until I found Draco's compartment again. I slid open the door. The girl from before was draped across his lap. It took all of my self-control to not vomit.

"Draco, I need to talk to you; now." He looked at me with confusion. Although I hated him, I had to tell him my suspicions. He brushed Pansy off of his lap and followed me out of the compartment. I dragged him down the train until I found an empty compartment. I pulled him inside and secured the door.

"Bloody Hell Arianna; what's going on?" He looked at me with an obvious irritated glint in his eyes.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you as much as you want to make out with that girl in your compartment. Potter and his friends are trailing you. And did you flash Ron the finger or something? He seemed pissed." Apparently, I had overwhelmed him.

"Well, for starters, you sound like a genuine American," I glared at him," Why are they trailing me? And yeah, I did flash him the finger."

"Draco, do you really think I know why they want to trail you? All I know is they are probably stalking you."

"Well, I guess we'll figure that out as time goes on. I want you to stay in my compartment for the rest of the trip," I glared at him again, daring him to tell me why," It's not that much longer. I have plans for Potter before we get off of this train, and I think you'll enjoy them." I scowled at him, but I went along with his plan anyway. I sat in a spot that had recently become empty once we got back to his compartment.

"Where's Blaise, Crabbe?" Draco questioned.

"Someone needed him I think." I sat there, wishing I was back with my father at Malfoy Manor. This was going to be the most awkward year of my life. Hogwarts was the last place I wanted to be. I sat in that compartment thinking until I felt the train lurch under my feet. The others stood up. It was at that moment that I noticed something move on the luggage rack. It was shaped like a person. I didn't pay it much thought though until after the others had left. Draco and I were left alone in the compartment. I held up three fingers and put them down in a countdown. Once I put the last finger down, I used a silent incantation to bring the object down on to the ground. Once it hit the floor, I heard a crack and a groan. Draco removed an invisibility cloak from the object. It was none other than Harry Potter. I rolled my eyes at the fact that I hadn't noticed this sooner.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Draco spat angrily. Potter began to stand up.

"Petrificus Totalus." I sounded bored, like my father did when he killed someone. Harry became frozen on the ground.

"I will get you back for what you did to my father. Have a nice trip back to London." Draco stepped on his nose and the blood began to flow. He covered him with the invisibility cloak, grabbed his bag, and pulled me from the compartment.

"Ok, what the hell?" I was dumbfounded.

"Get your bag and let's get out of here." He mumbled. I shrugged and jogged back to my compartment. By the time I had actually gotten the backpack onto my back without breaking it (the bag and my back) Draco had caught up to me.

"Seriously, what the hell was that?" I grabbed Draco's shoulder and spun him around. He removed my hand and kept walking, anger pouring off him like steam out of a tea kettle. I didn't care about him, but if we were ganging up on Potter, I wanted to know his reason. I figured I would find out sooner or later.


	5. DRACO 5

**DRACO**

I walked into the school with Arianna, feeling really angry. Potter needed to be punished right? Why not send him back to London? He didn't deserve anything from me. Arianna was silent as our bags were checked. I could tell she was thinking long and hard about something. Her eyes were distant until the voice of Filch brought her back.

"What's this?" He extracted a darks arts book from her bag. She swore under her breath.

"It's not dark arts. It's how to fight them. It's from her parents." I defended her, knowing she wouldn't thank me later. Filch looked at me skeptically. He placed the book back into her bag. She slung the backpack over her shoulder. I kept pace with her.

"Thanks." She muttered under her breath begrudgingly. I nodded in response and led her to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. We sat down with Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"What kept you Draco?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"I had a bit of business on the train, and Filch thought he found something in Arianna's bag." I saw Arianna fidgeting uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye. I knew she felt awkward, like she didn't belong. She'd never really been in the outside world much. She'd pretty much spent her entire life at my home. We'd never been friends by any means, but I still cared for her. Well, I mean I was in love with her, but we don't have to judge technicalities.

"Are you alright?" I whispered in her ear. She shook her head. I watched her continue squeezing her hands and looking around like the paranoid girl she was. She needed to get out of there. I could see the anxiety building inside of her. The sorting was about to start, so she couldn't leave. I listened to the sorting for a little while, and then glanced back at her. She was still looking around, but it had become more discreet. If anyone knew how to fade into the shadows, it was her. I guess being the dark lord's daughter requires that a lot of the time. I tried to ignore it, knowing she would try and kill me if I interfered. The sorting ended, and Dumbledore began speaking. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying at all. I half listened to Blaise make jokes and laughed quietly and half-heartedly. Once the feast started, Potter and Snape walked in through the doors. His face was covered in blood from his nose, and he was still in his muggle clothes. I figured he hadn't had time to change due to the fact that Snape brought him in. Arianna watched Potter intently, as though she was trying to communicate with him through telepathy or something. She hadn't eaten a single thing. I had barely eaten, but she hadn't even picked anything up. I touched her arm, and she recoiled instantly.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you alright, Arianna? You seem really tense and nervous. You haven't eaten anything either."

"I'm not hungry. I'm fine. Why do you care?" I didn't answer he snarky and obviously sarcastic question. I made it through the rest of the fest ignoring her. Once it was over, she waited for me to get up and walk her down to the common room. I remembered it was her first time even in the school. I showed her how to get to common room and where her dorm was. She didn't thank me and walked up to her dorm. I walked quickly up to mine and threw myself on to the bed. I had a long year ahead of me. I had plenty of plotting and scheming. That was definite. I had to show Arianna everything about the school. She had never been here, ever. No one could expect her to know anything. I ran my hands through my hair, feeling frustrated. I needed guidance from someone, but where was I going to get that from? Goyle came upstairs.

"Draco, Snape's down there. He wants you and Arianna. He doesn't seem happy." I thanked him quietly and walked back down to the common room. Snape was standing in the middle with Arianna next to him, her eyes downcast and nervous. I had never seen her this way before. The only way I'd ever seen her was quietly disappearing into the background while occasionally throwing in snarky comments or interesting pieces of Intel. I walked up to the potions master.

"You need me Professor?" I asked. He nodded and motioned for me and Arianna to follow him out of the common room. We followed him to his office. As we progressed through the school, I saw Arianna slowly becoming more comfortable. Once we were in Snape's office, she seemed totally relaxed and back to herself.

"I know of your task Draco." My mouth dropped open. Arianna put her hand over hers.

"I thought that was private." I said shakily.

"Draco, Severus is one of my father's closest confidents. Honestly Severus, I can't say I'm terribly surprised. But I figured he wouldn't let you tell us if you knew." This was one of the few times she was extremely intellectual. Her brow furrowed, the words she used, the lack of sarcasm, God I needed help. I even found her attractive when she was concentrating. And her face was not necessarily the prettiest when she was concentrating.

"He wants me to assist you, Arianna. And I made a vow to Narcissa."

"My mum doesn't trust me?" I felt a bit dejected.

"When was that established? Oh right, that part. It's not that she doesn't trust you, Draco. It's that she doesn't want you to die in the line of battle. That's all. When did he tell you Severus?"

"About a week ago, but why does that matter?"

"It doesn't really. I just wanted to know when he made the decision. So you're supposed to be making sure that we succeed?" He nodded.

"Draco, you are dismissed. Arianna, I still need you." I walked out of the office and back to my dorm room in a sort of stupor. I didn't really get what had just happened. Apparently Arianna did though; I would just ask her tomorrow. Well, if she didn't try to kill me first anyway.


	6. ARIANNA 6

**ARIANNA**

"Why do you still need me?" I asked tentatively.

"Do you think Albus won't notice a random new sixth year sitting at the Slytherin table? He wants to meet you. Keep the Malfoy identity, and you'll be fine. He wants to see you now. We'd better get up there." He stood and walked out of the office. I ran my fingers through my long, loose blond hair and followed him. We twisted through the corridors of the school until we reached a gargoyle. Severus spoke a password, and the gargoyle leaped aside. I stepped on to the moving staircase after Severus. I pulled over my metaphorical mask of no emotion. I couldn't let Dumbledore see the qualities in me that associated me with my father. Well, the eyes and bitter personality were sort of a dead giveaway, but I was hoping Severus could distract him for the most part. He knocked on the door and stepped into the room.

"Ah, Severus, thank you." Dumbledore stood up, his warm smile brightening the room. He walked to where I was standing and ushered me further into the office. I sat uncomfortably in the chair before me. Dumbledore sat again and looked at me.

"So, a new Slytherin just shows up out of nowhere. That's rather unusual. What's your name young lady?"

"Arianna Malfoy, sir. I'm from America." I said, putting the perfect amount of fake onto the American accent. He nodded, staring directly into my eyes. I knew he could recognize the color and the evil glint in them as my father's. He didn't say anything about it.

"I take it you're related to Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, He and I are cousins." He asked a few more questions that required very simple answers that didn't give anything away. He kept looking into my eyes, as though he wanted to discover what I was hiding. Even when I was lying (which comes very easily and frequently to me) he could sense the falseness in my tone and in the words. After an hour of friendly interrogating (oxymoron?), I was dismissed back to the Slytherin common room. I walked quickly down, and Draco was waiting outside of the wall for me.

"What, Draco?" I asked, exasperated with his countless efforts to get closer to me. I was a closed book and nothing would ever change that.

"Why'd Snape need you?" He questioned as we went through the common room.

"That's private. Don't you have something better to do than interrogate me? Why don't you go suck face with Pansy? She's clearly waiting for you." I gestured over to the couch where Pansy was waiting for Draco, looking eager once her eyes found him. I rolled my eyes and grunted in disgust for that couple. I walked up to my dorm room. I landed on the bed and sighed. Why did Draco always want to talk to me? Why did Dumbledore want to meet me? Why did my life have to be full of such crap? I heard a crinkle of paper as I rolled onto my side. I lifted it out from under me and discovered a letter. I opened it and found an angry letter from my father. Great, I was here for three hours, and he was already mad. I skimmed the letter which basically told me that being close to Harry and his friends was my number one priority, and that grades didn't matter. He told me not to pay attention to Draco and his problems, but rather to focus on weaknesses throughout the school. I had to scope everything out. I folded the letter and stuffed it in my bag. I fell back onto the pillows, frustrated and annoyed. Why did the imperfections start before the term had even started? I knew I wasn't perfect by any means, but my father always found a way to highlight that. I shut my eyes and attempted to take my mind off of everything. It didn't work. I changed into sweats and a tank top that felt a hell of a lot better than the robes I was wearing. Pansy came up a little while later. I was absorbed in a book, so I didn't notice that all of her clothes were wrinkled and pretty much half off of her body.

"What'd you two do? Have sex in the common room? I thought Draco had more class than that." I teased. She smiled a tad which opened up a few more doors for me. I needed someone who trusted me besides Draco in Slytherin, so why not someone I'd be rooming with.

"All we did was snog a while." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. I didn't do romance on any level. And giggling makes me want to blow my brains out. She changed into her pajamas and sat on the end of my bed, clearly expecting small talk or something. I shut my book and sat up.

"So, what's America like?" She asked. I shrugged due to the fact that I didn't have an honest answer. She brought up a few more points that got the same answer. Clearly annoyed by my lack of chattiness, she moved to her own bed. I slipped under the blankets and fell asleep quickly. I needed a get away from life, and sleep was the closest I would get right now. That was for sure.


	7. DRACO 7

**DRACO**

**(AN:This is a month later. Draco is still in denial. There's a little bit of stuff from the first day but I trust that you can figure out which is which. I skipped a lot because involving my OC, none of it was really relevant to the topic)  
**

I woke up the next day nervous. I didn't honestly know why. Maybe it was Arianna. Maybe it was the fact that I'd gone to second base with Pansy. Maybe it was the fact that I had to kill the greatest wizard of all time to regain family honor. There were so many possibilities. I put on my school robes and walked down to the common room. Pansy was talking at Arianna who had her face in a book and nodded every time Pansy asked a question. At least she was sort of communicating.

"Hey." I came up beside the girls nonchalantly looking at Arianna n her school robes. After seeing her in jeans and a t-shirt for most of my life, this was different for sure.

"Hi Draco, I had a great time last night." Pansy giggled.

"Great Pansy, I'm glad. How was your night Arianna?"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head and looked at me. Then she realized it was me. She glared and looked back down at her book. I wasn't insulted though. It was the as per usual treatment from her. The three of us walked up to the Great Hall. WE sat down with Arianna in between Pansy and me. She continued reading while eating. Then Snape came up behind her with our schedules.

"Miss Malfoy?" He said. She put down her book and looked up at him.

"Yes, Sev-Professor Snape?"

"This is your schedule. I trust your… cousin will help you decipher it." He moved on. Arianna took a quick glance over the schedule and seemed to understand. She went back to eating. I picked up her schedule and compared it to mine. We had every class together which was probably Snape's doing. I put it back down in front of her. She finished eating and put her book in her bag. I said goodbye to Pansy and followed Arianna out of the hall.

"Why are you following me?" She whipped around which scared me.

"We both have potions. I figured that we could go together. We're not pulling off this cousin thing very well." She looked around due to her paranoia and then pulled me into a corner.

"Draco, everyone thinks we really are cousins. You can't just say that in the middle of a bunch of people and expect no one to hear you. Now let's just get down to potions." I followed the disgruntled Arianna down to the potions room. I knew it would be different without Snape teaching the class, but I had high expectations. Potter wasn't in the class, so I wouldn't have to deal with him. We entered the classroom, and Arianna immediately departed to join Granger. I didn't bother asking why. Then I'd have to go deal with that filthy little mudblood. She sat down next her and began talking. I watched with curiosity as the two girls carried on a perfectly normal conversation. I didn't know Arianna was capable of a regular teenage girl conversation.

"Good morning, class! I am Professor Horace Slughorn, your new potions teacher. I am thrilled to be back where I was so long ago. Now I have a little contest to get a bit of fun going to start the first real day of the term. You all are…" Two people came in through the closed classroom door; Potter and Weasely. I let out an audible sigh. The one class I didn't have to take with them had now been ruined. I saw Arianna straighten when they walked into the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, is there something I can do for you?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, sir there is actually. My friend Ron and I would like to join your class. We've just found out that our O.W.L scores were good enough. Is it alright if we join you?" Potter said.

"Why yes of course my boy! There are two extra textbooks in the cabinet that you may use." Slughorn then continued on telling us about the contest to make a perfect drought of living death to win a small vile of _Felix Felicis._ He set us to work, and I saw Granger showing Arianna what to do I set to work on my own potion. I didn't know what her angle was, but it was clear she wanted to become friends with Potter, Weasely, and Granger. I found it absolutely bizarre.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Potter won the contest, not that I'd had any chance. I didn't think he was so good with potions. Arianna left class with the Gryffindors, talking and chatting like she'd been here all six years like the rest of us. She parted ways with them as we reached the entrance of the school. She waited for me then suggested we go outside.

"May I ask why?" I inquired.

"We have a free period, it's nice, and Pansy wants to suck face with you out there. I'm going to read." I followed her and shortly after found Pansy. I sat down next to her as I watched Arianna go down towards the lake. Pansy began talking, but I was distracted. I watched her walk away, hair blowing behind her and robes billowing out. I knew I in love with her, but I would never get her. I engaged myself with Pansy and tried to forget about the beautiful blonde haired girl. It wasn't working very well.


	8. ARIANNA 8

**ARIANNA**

A lot had changed over three months. I hadn't really appreciated Hogwarts until I actually started. I was closer than I'd ever thought I'd be with Harry. I just wasn't prepared for the next letter criticizing my every move from my father. I was laying in my dorm doing a bit of work when an owl flew into the shut window. I heard it slam and quickly opened the window. He gave me the letter and flew off feebly. If it had been any year earlier, I might've laughed, but I'd developed compassion while I'd been away from my soulless father. I opened the black envelope which I knew could only be from him.

_Arianna,_

_ I am impressed with your progress in becoming close with Potter. I didn't expect you to have such success. But being friends isn't close enough. You haven't sent me any valuable intel. I want you to date the boy. He'll only trust you if you become extremely important to him in that way. I expect you to be dating him as soon as possible. _

_ Your Father_

I crumpled the letter and tossed it in the trash bin beside my bed. I was frustrated. I'd done brilliantly, and I barely got any praise. Did I really need commended? No, I really didn't, but I would've at least appreciated something along the lines of "I Love You" from my father. I shut all of my books that were lying scattered across my bed and went to find Harry. The first place I checked was right: The Qudditch pitch. He was flying around with Ron, probably training for the next match.

"HARRY!" I shouted. He waved and flew down to meet me.

"Keep practicing that, Ron! No, not like that! I'll show you in a minute," He shouted upwards," Hey Arianna, what's up?" I turned on the teenage girl disguise. I blushed gently.

"Can I ask you something?" I said tentatively, put just the right amount of accent into the statement. He nodded, giving me a gateway. Now I just had to hope I'd make it through.

"This is going to sound really off. You're going to think I'm insane, but you already think that. Will you go out with me? I've liked you since the day I met you." His jaw dropped, and he pulled me behind the broom shed.

"I can't believe you're asking me this. I was going to ask you to Slughorn's Christmas party. I would love to go out with you. I'll meet you outside the Slytherin common room the night of. I'm thrilled Arianna." He walked off. I detected a hint of disappointment in his voice. I knew he had his wandering eye on Ginny Weasely. I walked back to the common room, actually blushing this time. I couldn't believe that I'd actually asked someone out. I was supposed to be a sarcastic little bitch who everyone hated. Not some little prissy normal sixteen year old girl who had a boyfriend. I honestly preferred being bitter at this point. Even the taste of the words 'boyfriend' or 'dating' made me nauseous. I found my way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I figured if I showed her my mark, she'd leave me alone. I slid down against the back wall, feeling genuinely angry with my father. Not that this was a first, but I didn't want him telling me to date the boy that had pretty much murdered him.

"What's wrong with you?" Myrtle's voice floated through the bathroom. I flipped up my sleeve and showed her the one marking that terrified everyone in the Wizarding world, deatheater or not.

"I'm already dead. You can't do much to me." She flew over top of me.

"I'm just frustrated. I can't deal…" Hermione walked through the bathroom door.

"Arianna, are you alright?" She asked, kneeling next to me. I nodded even though it wasn't true.

"I'm just a little confused. Harry just asked me out."

"And you said?" She asked anxiously.

"Well, I said yes. But I'm confused as to the fact that he asked me out. I mean, why?" I was lying as best I could, but I was pretty unsuccessful compared to my usual quality of lies.

"I'm going to go get some work done. I'll see you later, Hermione." I walked down to my dorm room and fell against my bed. I was irritated. I was confused. I was honestly outraged. But, yet, however much I didn't want to admit it, I needed a life. However much it hurt, I had to tell myself the truth.


	9. DRACO 9

**DRACO**

"You did what?" I asked, astonished. I couldn't believe what she'd just done. I didn't want an explanation. I wanted to tell her she was clinically insane.

"My dad told me to! It's not my fault! Dear God, don't kill me! I thought you had something you needed to tell me. Continue if you're done criticizing me like my father does." She glared at me with an irritation I'd seen so many times before. I'd been about to ask her out myself. I'd finally worked up the courage and it had all been a waste because of the last hour. I felt like an idiot.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter now. I'll see you later Arianna." I left her in the common room. I made my way quickly up to my dorm room. I changed out of my robes into a t-shirt and jeans, something that would've been forbidden at home. I sat on my bed, head in my hands, confused as hell. Blaise came in, looked at me and sighed.

"What happened?" He asked, judging my clothes and attitude as a cry for help.

"I… well, never mind. It's not worth it."

"Alright, but Pansy looks like she's waiting for you in the common room. She's talking to Arianna, well at Arianna about how she wants to see you. I suggest you attend to that before Arianna slaps her or something. She looked pretty annoyed." I nodded but didn't move. Blaise rolled his eyes and pulled out a book.

"Why are you being so temperamental? You're acting like a girl, Draco. Get a hold of yourself. Usually, you don't show emotion and now you're acting like Pansy. Just get down there and be a man. Arianna is more of a guy then you are for God's sake!" Blaise looked at me with irritation and confusion.

"Who am I more of a guy than?" She leaned on the doorframe, looking sexy just to screw with me. I knew that was her angle because her eyes said it all.

"Draco, of course; what's up Ari?" Blaise sat up on his bed, using the nickname that he'd crafted. She rolled her eyes, but she still smiled at him. Maybe since she hadn't lived with him all of her life, she actually liked him. Yeah, maybe that was it.

"Pansy is talking my ear off, so I told her I'd come find Draco. Get down there lover boy before _**she **_comes looking for you."

"You know, I think I'll survive up here. She'll find me if she really wants to talk. I still can't believe you're dating him." I acted as natural as I could with my heart beating a mile a minute.

"You know why," she retorted," it's not like you have real reason to care do you?"

"Who are you dating?" Blaise spoke up.

"Harry Potter." She muttered. Blaise's jaw dropped. He was too awestruck to say anything. I saw Arianna's eyes dart behind her, and I knew she was looking for a way out of the ensuing conversation.

"What is wrong with you? How would that thought even cross your mind, Arianna? Aren't you from a family of Dark Lord Supporters?" She flinched a bit when he said 'Dark Lord Supporters.' I couldn't blame her. She didn't really have a choice in any of these matters. Although she would probably kill me later, I wanted to defend her.

"Back off, Blaise. He asked her out. She doesn't support the Dark Lord full out."

"Then why is there a dark mark on her arm?" Arianna looked down at her left arm and immediately clasped her hand around her forearm.

"I only wear long sleeves for a reason. How'd you see it?" She interrogated. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed.

"Do you remember that night the other week when you came down to the common room to grab your sweatshirt? You were wearing a tank top. I saw it. I didn't say anything because I figured that was you secret shame. I'd known you were too perfect from the day I met. I knew there was something off about you. My parents are deatheaters. Spill." Blaise laid all of that on the table for her. Arianna's jaw dropped practically to the floor. She picked it up immediately and slipped back into her natural voice, wiping all of the American tones out of it.

"So your parents are deatheaters, and they've never said a word about the Dark Lord's daughter to you? Yes, Blaise, I'm Voldemort's daughter. Shocking, huh? Draco, don't tell ANYONE about what I'm going to say and do in here tonight." She shut the door and started practically screaming at Blaise. I cowered into the corner, watching her go on and on. She pretty much told him all of the terrifying bits of her life story. If words could kill, Blaise would be dead ten times by the time she finished. She left without a word to me. I followed her out and grabbed her arm on the way out of the common room.

"Arianna, what the hell did you just do? I thought you were the one who was all about their privacy."

"I figured he deserved the truth." She ripped her arm from my grasp and continued walking. The wall dissipated and she walked out. The wall materialized before I could get through to her. I knew she didn't want to talk, but I needed to get through to her that what she'd just done may have jeopardized both of our lives. Well, at least mine. Voldemort wouldn't kill his own daughter. I had to make sure this didn't get around. I trusted Blaise to keep quiet, but God knows who could've been listening through the door.

"Hello Draco." A voice whispered behind me. It was Pansy.

"This really isn't the time." I began walking, but she grabbed my arm.

"I didn't know Arianna was British."

"Well, she's been here since June. She's probably picked up the accent," I adlibbed. She nodded and let me go, clearly thinking of ways to ruin Arianna's reputation. I didn't care at the time. I knew I would later though.


	10. ARIANNA 10

**ARIANNA**

I walked out onto the grounds, wanting to be alone more than anything. I needed the solitude I was so used to at Malfoy Manor. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Draco, go away, I don't want to talk."

"I didn't know you where British." A voice that was NOT Draco's replied. I turned to see Pansy standing behind me. I knew I was about to dig a deep hole to cover this up. I'd already revealed the truth to one person tonight, and I didn't need to scar and scare anyone else.

"I've been here since June. I guess the accent is rubbing off on me, that's all." I tried, hoping she would buy it and leave.

"That's exactly what Draco said. Clearly you're up to something. Just tell me the truth. I thought you trusted me." She said, sickeningly sweet tones covering her ice cold emotions. I knew that if I didn't tell the truth, she'd be pissed. I knew if I told the truth, Draco might shoot me for telling his girlfriend anything about his private business. It might have been my personal life, but for some strange reason, he seemed to play a big part in it.

"There's nothing to tell. Can you just leave me alone?" I asked, wishing she would just walk away. She nodded and walked away, clearly figuring out that I wouldn't be telling her anything anytime soon. I didn't trust her, but if she wanted to think that, I didn't give a shit. I'd concoct a clever lie to tell her later. I lied against the grass, putting my hands over my face and shutting my eyes. The wet grass squeaked from further back behind the castle. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Arianna, are you out here?" Severus called. I swore under my breath. I didn't want to deal with deatheater stuff right now. I did know that yelling at a professor who could easily give me detention would not be the smartest thing I could do.

"I'm down here." I yelled back. He came down the hill and stuck out his hand to help me up. I took and pulled myself to my feet.

"Your father wants to see you. He asked me to bring you."

"Oh damn it. Do you know why?" I questioned. He shook his head as we walked down to Hogsmeade to apparate to Malfoy Manor. I knew that if it was just me, it wasn't anything involving Dumbledore. I took Snape's hand because I technically wasn't allowed to apparate on my own. I thought of Malfoy Manor. The world swirled. We were there.

. . . . .

The first thing I did was go to my bedroom. I didn't want to see my father immediately. I was too frustrated to deal with him at the moment. I had to see him eventually, but now wasn't a good time. After ten minutes of lying on my bed, aggravated as hell, there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I questioned politely in case it was my father.

"Open the door, Arianna." It was him. I got up and swung the door open. His face was the mask that I'd learned to use over the years.

"Severus said you wanted to see me?" he nodded and entered my room. Not knowing how long this conversation would be or what it would entail, I shut my door and sat down on my bed.

"I heard you took my advice. You're dating Harry Potter." It wasn't a question.

"It was in your letter. I assumed that's what you wanted me to do. Or did I blow it out of proportion again? I just figured that you were using the philosophy 'so I say it, so let it be done' or something else like that." He began pacing my floor. I leaned back against my headboard.

"You did what I wanted to you to do. I'm pleased with your actions. But I noticed that you and Draco haven't taken any actions toward Albus Dumbledore. Is that his or is it your doing? I know you're concentrating on other things, but he still believes you're helping him. You might have to take the first action."

"With all due respect, you are so naive. School, when you're 16, is a warzone. Status matters, your name matters, every single damn action matters! It's pressure that I've never dealt with before. I'm a freaking 16 year old girl! I shouldn't have to worry about the murder of two people, school, and becoming close and being in love with a boy I hate with a burning passion. It's too much for a girl who's never seen the real world before. You wouldn't understand this! I'm too over whelmed!" I shouted, exasperated and flushed with anger. He stood there calmly, facing me. I was now standing, fists balled, and feeling stronger than ever. He said nothing. He just turned around, opened the door, and left, as though nothing had happened. I laid back don on my bed. Why in hell was he so temperamental?


	11. DRACOARIANNA 11

**DRACO**

"Where's Arianna?" I asked Pansy the next morning, looking around.

"I don't know. She never came back into the common room last night. Not our dorm either. I'm honestly a little worried. Not that you should have to talk to him, but maybe you should ask Potter. I'm sure you wouldn't object to a little bit of help." I absently kissed her cheek as I stood up, looking around for the boy I despised. I saw him enter with Granger and Weasely and walked over to that side of the Great Hall.

"Potter, I need to talk to you about Arianna." I stated calmly, hoping he would just follow me out of the hall. Seeming concerned, he willingly followed me out of the hall. It was appreciated, but still unexpected. He hated me, I hated him. It was vicious but fair cycle.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"Arianna left last night and never came back. We don't know where she is. Do you have any ideas?" The look on Potter's face was that of pure terror. I guess he figured she'd been taken hostage or something. Melodramatic much?

"I believe I can answer your questions." Snape came up behind me. Potter and I looked at him eagerly, as though he said we could kill each other and he wouldn't tell.

"Miss Malfoy left last night because her father needed her home. I believe it was a family emergency. She cleared it with me. It is unclear if and when she will be back." He left us standing there with our jaws hanging open. We were both in love with this girl, and she might never come back. We were heartbroken. But I had to let on as though she was family. Not the girl that I was in love with.

"I'll have to write to my mother. Maybe she'll know exactly what is going on. I'll let you know what she says." I walked back into the Great Hall. I sat down at the Slytherin table in a daze.

"What'd you find out Draco?" Pansy asked.

"She's gone and probably won't come back. I don't really know why."

**ARIANNA**

"Arianna, wake up." Narcissa said quietly. I opened my worn eyes and adjusted to the light.

"Where am I?" I wondered groggily.

"Still at Malfoy Manor. Your father wants you to stay here a while to see what Potter does without you. Personally, it makes no sense to me. How about you get dressed and then meet me down in the kitchen. I nodded and she left the room. Narcissa was like a mother to me. I needed that presence in my life. I knew she would listen to my problems. I almost loved her. But I didn't really love anyone. I slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans from the day before. I found a bra and a gray V-neck t-shirt. After putting them on, I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. Narcissa was waiting for me with a cup of coffee for herself.

"Sit down, love." She smiled, gesturing to the chair across from her. I obeyed but felt awkward. Being back here honestly felt weird. I wasn't used to it. I was used to sitting in Potions with Snape at this time in the morning.

"So, how's Hogwarts treating you?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I guess it is fine. It's weird being in a classroom instead of sitting here every day with nothing to do. By the way, what am I doing about school?"

"Your father is being weird about school. He is pulling you out until he can determine a few things that I am unclear of. But I'm sure if you protest enough that you'll be able to go back."

"There's no time for small talk Narcissa. He needs her now." Lucius walked in. I stood up and followed Lucius out of the room, mouthing a thank you to Narcissa. Lucius led me up to the drawing room. My father was waiting for me.

"You rang?"

******* I am so sorry I haven't written. I have been super busy with Christmas, the school play, high school course selection, and unfortunately a death in my family. I promise I'll write more soon. Sorry this chapter is so short but it's all I had in me today. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!


	12. ARIANNA 12

**ARIANNA**

He looked at me with a slight level of annoyance. I smiled sarcastically and shut the door behind me. I sat on the long table and looked at him expectantly, as though I actually cared what he was about to say.

"We need to see what Potter will do without you. If he barely survives the next three weeks, then you will have succeeded. If he is fine, you will have to try harder. You will return the evening of the Christmas party. For now, you will stay here at Malfoy Manor. Is that understood, Arianna?" I was kind of speechless. Why was this necessary? I knew exactly what would happen to Harry. He would slowly become more withered and depressed until he was a walking corpse. He had too many emotions; one of his many easy downfalls.

"Can't I at least send him a letter to let him know that I'm okay and that I'll be back soon?" I pleaded. No matter how much I disliked Harry, I didn't want emotions to be the reason he withered and died. I would much rather his death be something violent and painful that French revolutionaries would've appreciated (Tale of Two Cities? Les Miserables? Your choice). Or at the very least, a physical death. See, when you don't go outside a house for sixteen years, these are the things you have time to think about. Disturbing right?

"No. He needs to have no idea what is going on. He has to be confused. He has to be hurt. He has to lose hope. Do you understand?" He asked again. I had one more plea to make.

"How about Draco? Can I send him a letter? Just to ease his mind?"

"Severus told them what happened…"

"But they-he doesn't know I'm coming back." I protested.

"Fine. Now leave. I believe Narcissa wanted to take you somewhere." I left eagerly. The last place I wanted to be was that room. The last person I wanted to be with was my father. And the last thing I wanted to hear was that I wasn't going back to Hogwarts for a while. It pissed me off. I finally had a chance to be a semi-regular teenager and it was being taken away from me by my dumb ass father who didn't give a shit what I wanted. I took my time getting back to the kitchen. Being personable wasn't really in my plans for the day anymore. Narcissa was sitting where I left her, but Lucius was in my seat. I cleared my throat so they knew I was there.

"How'd it go?" Narcissa asked. I shrugged. Talking wasn't in my plans either. "Well, I assume your father told you I wanted to take you somewhere. Grab a jacket and we'll get going." I nodded and walked up to my room. My door slammed shut behind me. A combination of anger, compassion, and despondency washed over me like a tsunami. Tears spilled down my cheeks. I had finally learned what being an actual teenage girl was like. And I hated it with a burning passion. I liked the bitterness. I liked the emptiness. I liked the solitude. Don't get me wrong, I was really starting to like Hogwarts. But being a regular human being was far too much for me. I didn't find emotions pleasant. Humans have emotions. I didn't find love to be an amazing thing to look forward to. Most humans thought love was a beautiful thing. Clearly, I wasn't human. A knock came at my door. I stopped my persistent pacing and opened my door. Narcissa came in and held me close. This was the only thing I liked being a human. I needed the motherly love I got from Narcissa. She pulled away and held me by the shoulders.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She questioned. Her eyes were filled with love. Ordinarily, it would've made me sick. Today, it made me feel respected and loved. I held back the rest of the waterworks.

"I hate being a teenager." Was my solemn reply. She laughed and grabbed my sweatshirt off of my bed. "So where are we going?"

"Well, you have a party to go to in a few weeks don't you? We're getting you an outfit."


End file.
